Does It End?
by Hogwartsowls
Summary: Draco is leaving the country for work. Harry's worried he's going to lose Draco just like he's lost everyone else.


**AN** **:** **I've been going though my computer and I've found a lot of fics that I haven't posted yet. Some will be posted here and others over on AO3. This was written in 2014 based on the song "Don't Close the Book" by Honor Society.**

"Draco! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Harry shouted as he stormed out of the bedroom after the blond. "Draco!" He gripped the other man's arm and spun him around.

"What do you want me to say Harry?" Draco shot back as he tried to wrench his arm out of Harry's grip. "My mind is already made up and you can't stop me from going."

"Then take me with you," Harry pleaded. "Don't leave me here by myself."

"You know I can't do that. Unspeakables only." Draco said slowly. "I wouldn't hesitate to bring you with me if I had the chance but that isn't an option in this situation. I'm sorry."

"You're going to Spain for three years Draco! What am I supposed to do with myself if I can't be there with you?"

"You have Ron and Hermione to keep you company. And the rest of the Weasleys…"

"But it's three years Dray! Three years!" Harry shouted as if to prove his point. "Besides, Ron and Hermione have Rosie now and will be too busy taking care of her to do anything with me."

"I know it seems like a long time but…"

Harry growled. "It's a bloody long time!" His hands were shaking with rage. "You obviously can't see that but what about me? I'm going to be going home to an empty house every day after a boring day in the office. There will be no one to greet me and ask me about my day and make me smile and laugh…" he trailed off and Draco took both of his hands in his.

"I know it's going to be hard but I'll be in your shoes too, Love. I'll be in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar town where the unfamiliar people speak in an unfamiliar language. I'll have no friends there but I'll write to you every day if you want me too."

Harry sighed in defeat and slumped into his boyfriend's arms. "Why can't you just stay home then?"

"I have to go Harry. It's always been a dream of mine. Besides, I'm the only one qualified for this kind of work."

"Then just wait until someone else is qualified. Work on some other case until then."

"We can't just drop a project as huge as this for a few years until someone else comes along that is just as capable of fulfilling it as I am now. You know that Harry."

Rage swelled up in Harry's chest again and he pushed Draco away not to kindly. "No, I don't know that Draco because I'm not a bloody Unspeakable! You never tell me anything about your job other than you work in a cubicle smaller than mine!"

"I can't tell you about any projects Harry. I've taken an oath of secrecy. If I break that, they wipe your memory along with mine and give me the boot."

"I don't care! It's infuriating that you can't tell me anything about what you do! I hate it! I hate it and your bloody project!" Harry cried in frustration and fell forward into Draco's arms again. "I'm scared," he whispered under his breath, barely loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Why are you scared?" Draco asked soothingly.

"Because I'm going to lose you. There will be hundreds of new men for you to be with and I'm scared that you're going to like one of them better than me and that you'll leave me and stay in Spain forever and I just don't know what I would do without you!" Harry was nearly in hysterics now as he sobbed uncontrollably into Draco's shirt.

"So this is what this is about," Draco said knowingly.

"How could it not be?" Harry sniffled. "I've lost practically everyone who ever loved me. I can't stand loosing you too when I know there is a way to prevent it."

Draco rubbed his hand soothingly up and down the other man's back. "There are so many people who love you Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have practically adopted you, Ron and Hermione would be so lost without you and every single one of your friends adores you. Mother has opened her heart and her arms for you. Can't you see it the way I do, Love? You are so loved." Draco lifted Harry's head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. " _I_ love you. There is no way Heaven nor Hell could ever make me not love you."

"It's going to be so hard," Harry whispered as he wiped away the tears from his face.

Draco pulled him close and they swayed slowly. "I know it will be hard. I promise the years will go by quickly."

"When do you leave?" The question was so quiet Draco almost missed it.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Tomorrow evening."

Harry shuddered and clung to Draco closer. "Don't leave me. Stay with me as long as you can."

"I promise Harry. I love you so much."

"I know," Harry murmured. His tears had slowed and even though his breath still hitched every now and then, it had slowed to a calm and relaxed pace. Draco could feel his eye lashes flutter against his shoulder.

"It's late and you're exhausted. Come to bed now Harry."

Harry nodded and slowly followed the blond into their bedroom. The brown comforter was already turned down and the two men undressed in silence: Harry dropping his clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor while Draco neatly folded his and laid them over the back of a chair. Draco climbed in between the satin sheets and Harry molded into his chest. Long-fingered hands ran through messy raven hair in a soothing motion.

It was quiet for a long time and Draco figured Harry had fallen asleep. Eyelids closed over silver eyes, preparing for sleep, when a quiet voice made them open once again.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"No, I've been given the day off to get everything in order. Why do you ask?"

Harry rolled over so he was facing Draco. "Then I'm taking the day off. We're spending the day in bed. I want to be with you for as long as I possibly can."

"All right, Harry," Draco whispered. His lips fluttered over Harry's forehead. "Right now, close your beautiful eyes and sleep."


End file.
